Tomorrow Would Be Better
by Cnaska
Summary: Syaoran has lost his memory in a car crash and fell in love with another girl. How will Sakura ever manage to get over the pain and her love for Syaoran? one shot RR


**Tomorrow Will Be Better

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the CCS characters, they belong to Clamp.

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Tragedy/Romance

**A/N: **This short fanfic is dedicated to my friend, **FinalDeath.**

**Summary:** Syaoran has lost his memory in a car crash and fell in love with another girl. Will Sakura ever manage to get over the pain and her love for Syaoran?

* * *

**PART 1—Tragedy**

_-flash back-_

Syaoran put his arm around Sakura's waist. "Do you know what today is?"

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"It's the International Kiss Day!" Syaoran announced, "Can I kiss you then?"

Sakura pushed him away, laughing. "You liar!" She said, her emerald eyes and auburn hair glimmering in the sun.

Syaoran did a puppy face. "Please?"

"No! We're not going to kiss in the park!"

He pouted. "But nobody's here! Just once! Come on!" he whined.

Sakura pretended to think for a moment. "Fine," she laughed.

They held each other close and had a deep passionate kiss. The sun felt warm on their arms and necks.

"I love you darling," Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ears. "Forever and always."

"Me too," Sakura whispered back, "Forever and always."

_-flash back ends-  
_

A teardrop landed on the framed picture. Syaoran stood in the middle, holding a basketball and smiling.

"Why? Why does this have to happen?" Sakura whispered, crying. The hospital hall way was deserted. A red light was flashing above a closed door.

After a moment, the red light turned green and a doctor came out. Sakura stood up. "How is he?" she asked urgently.

The doctor was silent for a moment. "Well…He'll be fine, but, he'll be in a coma for a few months and…"

"And what?"

"He'll probably lose his memory."

Everything went black.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she found herself on a white bed. A nurse was standing beside her. 

"What…what happened?" She asked weakly, trying to sit up. But her head throbbed in pain. The nurse pressed her back down gently.

"You fainted, and knocked your head on a chair."

Suddenly, everything came back at once. And the dull throbbing was forgotten as Sakura's heart went to pieces. Tears welled and slid down her face.The nurse gave her a box of tissues and left quietly.

"Why? WHY?"

* * *

A few months later, Sakura arrived at the hospital for the thousandth time. She was carrying a box of chocolate cupcakes, which were Syaoran's favourite. 

Syaoran, her beloved, had woken up from the coma. She should be happy…but…

"Syaoran, you have a visitor!" A nurse announced cheerfully. She was a small female, with large gray eyes and short black hair.

Sakura flew down to Syaoran's bed. "SYAORAN!" She cried, tears welling up in her eyes. She kneeled down by the bedside and gripped Syaoran's hands, dropping the box of cupcakes. But Syaoran looked confused and glanced at the nurse.

Sakura felt her blood run cold. "IT'S _ME_! SAKURA! DON'T YOU REMEMBER _ME_!"

The nurse looked sympathetic. "Syaoran, this is Sakura, your girlfriend. I'll be back later," she said softly and left.

Syaoran, however, stared after the nurse. "Lily!" he whispered softly.

Sakura studied his face, tears blurring her vision again. She felt—she _knew_—something was wrong. Something, she sensed…something between that nurse and her boyfriend…

"Oh Syaoran," she said gently, "I don't blame you…it's not your fault."

Syaoran looked uncomfortable. "Uh, I'm sorry…"

Sakura continued to cry softly. "We said…we said that we'll love each other…_forever_…remember? Don't you remember Syaoran? We loved each other. And I still do…" She looked up pleadingly at Syaoran's amber eyes. "Forever and always…that was what you—we—said. Remember?"

Syaoran shook his head silently and pulled his hands gently out of Sakura's grasp.

* * *

**PART 2—A Broken Heart**

Sakura returned home, heartbroken. Syaoran had not remembered her! _Her_! Sakura Kinomoto! Of all people! She wept until her eyes hurt.

She continued to visit Syaoran, sometimes with Tomoyo and Eriol (whom Syaoran didn't remember at all either.) But every time she went, she saw Lily, the nurse, talking to Syaoran.

Although Lily would always leave politely, it still tore Sakura's heart apart to see Syaoran so close to another girl, and yet, rejecting her.

"Syaoran, you loved apples remember?" Sakura started peeling an apple for him. Syaoran stopped her hands. "Lily has already peeled one for me…_Kinomoto_-sama."

Sakura dropped the apple and fled, face in her hands, out of the hospital. _Kinomoto-sama! _She cried bitterly in her room, the words cutting her like a knife.

* * *

"You're going to visit him _again_?" Touya, Sakura's brother, demanded. 

Sakura nodded, smiling.

Touya exasperated. "But now you're always heartbroken when you come back!"

Sakura forced a smile. "I'm sure he'll come around someday."

Touya watched his sweet younger sister leave. "I hope so," he murmured, "I hope so."

* * *

"Syaoran…" Lily whispered as Syaoran pulled her towards him. "We can't…you have a girlfriend…" 

Syaoran shrugged and looked guilty for a moment. "Well, it doesn't count. I don't remember a thing," he frowned. Then despite Lily's feeble protests, he kissed her passionately. Lily melted in his strong arms circling about her waist.

Sakura saw it all from the doorway. She left hurriedly, tears streaming down her face.

Syaoran and Lily, startled by the noise, looked toward the half opened door.

"Damn," Syaoran cursed as he saw the noodles, spilled over the floor. "That girl…"

* * *

Sakura jumped into her car, as if trying to escape the humiliation. Syaoran!_ Her_ Syaoran! Kissing another girl right in front of her eyes! 

Her heart bled, and all she wanted to do was to hide somewhere.

Sakura started up her car and drove for hours, not caring where she went. Finally, when it was dark, she stopped at a café to rest.

It was small and dim. As Sakura went in, she saw a couple sitting across each other, laughing and whispering. With flowing tears, she fled to her car and left.

"Curse that damn kid," Touya roared to Kero and Yue, Sakura's guardians.

Sakura had arrived around one-o'clock in the morning, distressed and tearful.

Yue sighed and sat down. "But Syaoran lost his memory…"

"So what! He promised Sakura that he'd love her forever! What a bastard…"

* * *

**PART 3—The Past**

The next few months passed in a dark haze.

Ever since that incident, Sakura stopped visiting Syaoran. She knew that if she visited him more, he would just feel confused and guilty. It wasn't his fault really, Sakura told herself, so I mustn't be selfish. Thus she decided to stop the visits and take on all the pain by herself. Besides, hadn't somebody wise once said that love is wishing the other's happiness?

Now Sakura mostly stayed in bed. Sometimes, she would burst into tears, sometimes laughter, and sometimes both at the same moment.

Touya and the two guardians watched over her with worry. Touya made her favourite food everyday. Kero gave her all his chocolate savings and tried to make her laugh. Every night, Yue would hold Sakura in his wings and sang lullabies until she fell asleep peacefully. But Sakura was still living in her own world.

"Oh Syaoran! That's so sweet!" She squealed in bed one morning, as Touya was bringing her breakfast. "I can't believe you would go out of your way to do that for me!"

_-flashback-_

It was near the end of the year and Sakura was looking forward to a New Years party. But Touya had said no to a party at their house, and her other friends, including Syaoran, were all either busy or forbidden.

"Hey Sakura, what do you say that we meet at the_ Blue Angel's_ and eat dinner there on New Year's Eve?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura smiled with delight."Of course! Wait," she frowned, "Touya would be home all alone then."  
Syaoran laughed. "No he won't, he's going to a party."

"Really?" Sakura was surprised, "he didn't tell me. But oh well, I'll go with you then."

On the New Year's Eve, Sakura, as promised, arrived at the fancy Italian restaurant. It was filled with decoration on this special day.

_It must be crowded, _Sakura thought. But as she went in, she found the whole place empty—except for Syaoran and—

Sakura gasped. Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Meilin, and all of her other friends were all there, smiling.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Meilin yelled and everyone cheered.

Syaoran came forward and hugged her. "I told everyone to not have a party at their house, so we could give you a surprise here. I know it's your favourite restaurant," he whispered."

Sakura didn't know what to say so she just smiled and kissed him.

_-flashback ends-_

"She's going crazy," Touya said to Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, when she came over. "Sakura's totally living in the past."

Tomoyo nodded sadly. "Maybe…maybe we need to take her away from this place."

Touya frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked protectively.

"Well, I was just suggesting that we take her to a strange place like another country, so—"

"So she could get away from the memories," Touya finished for her. "Yes, that's a good idea. But considering the state she's in…"

Tomoyo smiled a little. "We will both go, and Eriol, Kero, and Yue will all come too, with so many people watching over her at once, it'd be okay."

Touya was starting to get enthusiastic. So were Kero and Yue.

"Which country are we going then?" Kero asked, flipping in the air. Yue looked at Tomoyo with expectant silvery eyes.

Tomoyo thought for a moment. "Well…"

"How about Italy? Sakura has always wanted to go to Italy, and _Blue Angel's _is her favourite restaurant," Touya suggested.

Tomoyo's dark blue eyes glistened. "Right, we leave in five days."

* * *

Touya looked at the pile. "Sakura's suitcase and mine, plane tickets, and some junk food—" 

"And me!" Kero cried from the blue duffel bag.

"And Kero," Touya laughed.

Yue came down the stairs with Sakura.

Sakura, seeing the present for the first time in weeks, asked, "Where are we going?"

Touya smiled. "We're going to a place you love Sakura. But it'll be a surprise."

"Yeah! A surprise!" Kero said, flying out of the duffel bag. "Surprise, surprise, surprise," he sang.

Sakura laughed for a moment, and then moved her eyes to space. She was silent and burst out laughing all of a sudden.

"Syaoran!" she exclaimed.

Touya, Kero, and Yue sighed.

Tomoyo and Eriol were waiting at the airport. Touya approached them with Sakura. Yue and Kero, now both stuffed animals, were both in the duffel bag.

(**A/N: **Yue now has the ability to transform to a stuff animal so live with it.)

"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo greeted them, "Hey Touya."

Eriol came forward. "Hello Sakura," he said mildly, "let's go now. The plane's going to leave soon."

Sakura, ignoring everyone completely, was guided by Tomoyo. And the party moved off to depart.

* * *

**PART 4—The Light of Hope**

Italy was sunny, compared to the gloom of Japan. Dawn was just breaking when they arrived. Brilliant gold and soft pink sprayed the velvet blue sky.

They came out of the airport. Right outside was a stream, with pretty little flowers along the raised banks. The slow moving water reflected the beautiful sky.

"Look Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said excitedly, "What a pretty stream!"

But Sakura was looking around wildly. "Where am I?" she asked in bewilderment. "Syaoran? Where are you, Syaoran?"

Touya grasped her hands. "_I'm_ here, Sakura!"

Sakura looked up at his concerned face. "You're not Syaoran!" she cried angrily and pushed him away. She looked around at the strange new place.

"I'm scared. Syaoran, don't leave me," she whimpered and walked unsteadily, crying.

Tomoyo and Touya were going to rush to her when Eriol stopped them. He smiled mysteriously but said nothing.

Sakura continued to wander. Suddenly, she slipped on the dewy grass and fell into the stream.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed but Eriol stopped them again.

Sakura sank and came up again, spluttering. "Syaoran!" She cried. But she saw nobody that was coming to her aid, and certainly no Syaoran. Soon Sakura got cold in the icy water, and for once, she stopped thinking about Syaoran and struggled to the bank.

Tomoyo and Touya came, and this time, Eriol did not stop them.

"Sakura, you okay?" Tomoyo asked as Touya went down and helped her up.

Sakura panted. "Where am I Tomoyo?" She asked, looking around slowly and shivering.

Touya took off his sweatshirt and put it onto her. Tears welled in Tomoyo's eyes. For a while, she did nothing. Then she threw herself at Sakura and cried.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked confused and awkward. "What happened? I fell into the river and that's nothing to…oh…"

Tomoyo hugged her and continued to cry.

Sakura hugged back. "I'm sorry…to…to let you all worry…about…me…" she sobbed.

Touya had tears in his eyes, but he beamed. "It was worth it, Sakura-sama."

Eriol stepped forward. "Welcome back, Sakura," he said with a small, indifferent smile. But his eyes were filled with relief. "Welcome back."

* * *

**PART 5—The Gypsy and Her Advice**

Time passed quickly in the new country, with so much to see and so many places to visit. Sakura, Touya, Tomoyo, and Eriol went to practically every famous art galleries or museums in the city.

Sakura, ever since the incident with the stream, had now taken the first step out of the shadow. At times, she would fall again into the past. But it was now happening less and less, as she was preoccupied most of the time.

Although she was now living in the present once again, Sakura still hadn't gotten over Syaoran. She didn't tell the others and summoned up her enthusiasm as much as possible.

Tomoyo, Touya, and Kero, who were all happy that Sakura was back on Earth, were oblivious. Yue and Eriol, on the other hand, seemed to understand, but didn't say anything to the others.

Sometimes, Sakura thought back and wondered if it was better than to have never loved Syaoran at all.

"Look Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, pointing.

The two girls were taking a walk around the hotel. Up ahead, a gypsy woman sat in front of a table. It was near twilight, and everything was bathed in a golden glow. The large lake right beside them shimmered as the fiery orb sank into its waters.

"She's a gypsy," Sakura said, "I heard that they're fortune-tellers."

"Not just fortune tellers my girls," the old woman said, over hearing their conversation. "I don't mean to eavesdrop, but, we gypsies also give advice through fortune. Would like to have a try?"

She peered at them expectantly through thick glasses. Sakura and Tomoyo were startled to learn that she spoke Japanese. And although she wasn't very fluent, they managed to understand.

Sakura looked at her kind wrinkly face and wise silver eyes. "Sure," she replied.

The gypsy woman smiled slightly. When she waved her hand, silvery jewelry dangled and clanged together. "Would you like to have your fortune taken, or perhaps some advice, my sweetheart?"

Sakura looked undecided for a moment.

"I would suggest advice, darling. You look like you need some." The smile broadened.

Tomoyo looked startled. So did Sakura.

"Um, okay," Sakura agreed, "How much would it be?"

The gypsy shook her head. She spoke softly, "None, my dear, none. I'm here to help others…And now," she clapped her hands together. Bracelets jangled and pushed each other. She hunched over and soon produced a box of fortune cookies.

"Fortune cookies?" Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ears.

Sakura looked puzzled.

The woman opened the box and spread each one on the table. Every one of them was sealed in a small plastic bag. When she was finished, she looked at Sakura. "Close your eyes, young girl, and select anyone of them you want."

Sakura obeyed.

"Now, you must pick two others."

Sakura selected two other cookies.

The gypsy was satisfied. She handed her a tiny dark blue pouch made of velvet, with drawstrings. "Every cookie, you know, contains a small slip of paper offering advice. You must open each one in the same order as you picked them. After you read the papers, you must put it into the pouch and carry it around your waist or neck. That way, you would always be reminded."  
They both thanked and was about to leave when—

"No! You mustn't share the advice! It's for you and you only. The other pretty young lady, would you please you stay and keep me company a while? One gets lonely, you know, when one's so old and without a family."

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. She was beginning to like this kind woman.

Sakura, mystified, went down to the sandy shore of the lake. She opened the cookie she had picked first.

_If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."_

Tears brimmed her eyes, and she opened the second.

_Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all_

With trembling fingers, Sakura opened the third.

_Look to the future, do not dwell in the past, for tomorrow will be better.

* * *

_

**PART 6—END**

Sakura, after a few months in Italy, decided to settle there. She bought a small house (beside a lake) and found a high-paying job in Tomoyo's designing company.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed, looking through the pictures of Sakura as a fashion model.

Sakura laughed. "Thanks!"

The two girls were sleeping over at Sakura's place. Dawn was breaking outside on the gentle lake waters. Sakura watched its golden ray splashing through the silk curtains.

Beside her, Tomoyo was absolutely engaged in the pictures. Kero was still asleep in her bedroom. Sakura's heart leaped with pleasure. How wonderful life was.

She thought of Japan and Syaoran.

_I wonder if he's happy. I hope so. _Sakura stroked the small pouch, and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** It's a sad storyI know.If you liked it, remember to review! But no flames please for separating Syaoran and Sakura!

* * *

**Dedication:** All thanks to **FinalDeath, **who gave me this idea (unknowingly). Also, even though it's not mentioned on the top, lotsalove and thanks tomy best friend **Winnie, **who has encouraged me to write Fanfic.

* * *

And although it's dedicated to the two of them, I would also like to dedicated this story to all the people out there that is struggling, or has struggled, with a painful love. I know it's hard, but I truly believe(and hope)that however impossible it may seem now,tomorrow will be better. 

"Where there is love, there is pain...but it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."


End file.
